


This Ship Has Character

by Tseecka



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Micro-fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While bored at work one day, I was struck with the notion of writing some cellphone fic--ficlets that would fit into the 160 character limit on my phone at the time. I texted them to a friend, who found them funny, and decided to post them here. </p><p>----</p><p>Life aboard the Enterprise is anything but dull...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ship Has Character

**It's....naked naked naked time! :D (TOS)**  
"Will someone get that sword away from Mr. Sulu?!" The shirtless Japanese man ran off down the hall, laughing. An ensign found his pants on D deck soon after.   
  
 **  
A penny for a spool of thread... (TOS/XI)**  
He stares at his sleeve. One of the bands is crooked. Mutely, he gets out of his chair. "Spock, you have the bridge." He runs to sickbay. "Bones. Fix my shirt."   
  
  
 **OMG SRS BSNS (XI)**  
Red lights flash. Alarms blare. He raises his head--dead in the water. Crew lie broken around him, and he is alone, helpless to save the ship. "I can't do zis."  
  
  
 **Stardate XXXX.XX aka 1950s (TOS)**  
"There's something wrong." His hand dug in his pocket, finding a comb. He combed his hair. "That's better." Comb replaced, he stepped out onto the bridge.


End file.
